ringo
by fetishfuels
Summary: Akashi has a fondness for red juicy apples, and also a strange urge to bite deeply into the skin of his loved ones.


**_ RINGO_**

Did you know?

_In certain translations, the Latin word for 'apple' and 'evil' sound nearly identical: m__ālum and malum. Mythology and religion have come to regard the apple as a symbol for knowledge, immortality, temptation, the fall of man and sin. Sometimes, allegorical works of art would ironically use an apple to suggest sexuality between men._

Well, now you do.

Akashi Seijuro loved apples.

He loved those bright red apples that would fit so well in the palm of his hand, right in his grasp. The juicier the better. He saw the fruit as a crowning source of nourishment, blessing him with a plethora of nutrients. Much to his team's chagrin, he wasn't shy about encouraging them to incorporate more apples into their diet.

"—_vitamin C, an antioxidant. Produces collagen, which assists bone structure; very crucial. Boosts metabolism. They may be efficient in safeguarding the mouth, the vocal cords, stomach and colon. A bit of vitamin A, as well; helps in cell reproduction and keeps our mucous membranes in check. Contains a good source of fiber, which balances out the digestive system. There is also approximately .25 milligrams of iron—"_

Or so he would try to tell them, anyway.

He loved apples, because there was something so satisfying in tearing off its flesh. Opening wide, and then sinking his teeth into it, ripping it apart.

Akashi Seijuro was keeping a secret.

Lately, he had been getting these very strange and feral urges. Whenever he was near the person he liked, something savage stirred within him. He thought, _I want to bite them._

_Just a nibble there._

_What would they taste like?_

It had gotten to the point where taking a huge bite out of an apple would be the only way to sate this desire. Deep down, he did not wish to admit that it just wasn't the same. It wasn't enough. Not like he knew. He had never once bitten another human being before. The very thought was absurd.

Being the inquisitive teenager that he was, he wondered if he may have a problem, if something was not psychologically right with him. One day, he scanned countless websites, hopeful to find that he wasn't alone with these carnal hankerings.

He wasn't.

Some of his discoveries were disturbing, but he felt some reassurance. Apparently, there are many people on the Internet who suddenly crave to take a bite out of their loved ones. Usually, it is sparked when they see them doing something cute, or if they become consumed with lust or excitement.

_That would certainly explain a few things…_

_But, it doesn't matter why. I can't do anything about it. He'd never forgive me if I acted on it._

Akashi pondered on this some more. Of course, he would never resort to cannibalism. The urge wasn't quite _that_ severe, no matter how strongly he felt for his subordinate. However, he considered the possibility that maybe he was only feeling like this because he recently made his strict regime void of any meat.

Could he just be craving something meaty, something hearty in his mouth? Was vegetarianism not working out for him? Was he merely yearning for an unusual sensation?

Akashi Seijuro hated apples.

He hated how red they were, how shiny they were. He could see his reflection in the one he held now, tossing it up and down casually, seeing it fly and land right back into his hand. It was almost like the apple was mocking him, ridiculing him with a mirror-image of himself that was even more carmine and imperfect.

Not even that _crunching_ sound was fulfilling anymore; it only became grating to his ears. It was like everyone could hear him chewing. That's why he opted for eating by himself. He waited until he was the only one sitting in the locker room.

He hated apples, because they were cold against his lips. Getting tiny ribbons of its remnants stuck in his teeth was definitely irritating, too. He tore into the apple until it was nothing but a core, and that was that. It was unrewarding. One might even say it was _fruitless_.

Listless and ever thoughtful, Akashi glared at the apple core in his hands, inspecting it and twisting it around. It made his fingertips sticky and sweet; he didn't like that either.

Then, the line of his mouth slowly curved into a smirk.

Quietly, as if it were bewitched, the door to the Teiko locker room swung open.

Without looking up or saying anything, he hurled the apple core at the silent, unsuspecting visitor.

_-Whooosh—_

"…?!"

_-TAP!—_

As he expected, the shadow reacted instinctively and immediately, swatting the projectile away with an intense force. It smacked against the wall and slid down into the trash bin behind him. Akashi's red eyes gleamed with pride.

_Impressive, as always…apple of my eye._

"Tetsuya. I see you're improving."

Akashi was now smiling pleasantly at another boy, who appeared to be lethargic and less than amused.

"Yes, Akashi-kun. I am getting a bit better at passing, but could you please refrain from throwing random objects at me? Especially your garbage."

"Aha, I guess you really aren't so transparent, huh, Tetsuya?" Akashi chuckled, patting upon an empty space next to him on the bench. "Come sit and keep me company for a while."

The boy with the sky-colored hair, Kuroko Tetsuya, nodded and heeded Akashi's wish.

Without another word, he sat beside Akashi and proceeded to rummage through his sports bag for a clean towel, wiping a trickle of sweat off his brow. Akashi couldn't help it, nor did he even realize. For reasons both pure and impure, his gaze wandered across Kuroko's lithe body.

"You look beat," Akashi stated bluntly. _Yet, still beautiful._ "I'm glad, but be careful not to exhaust yourself _too_ much."

Akashi could hear Kuroko laughing softly and deprecatingly in response, but couldn't see. He was in the process of removing his shirt. Akashi grinned fondly, imagining the small smile that's tinting Kuroko's muffled voice.

"Heh, I'm sorry, I'm just already looking forward to our next game. I won't let us down, Akashi-kun. I believe in everyone's efforts, and I too am always at your disposal."

At that moment, Akashi's face fell and his hand gave a twitch. A peculiar shiver writhed throughout his form, and his expression became solemn, because he now knew that shiver all too well. He knew what it _meant_, it was familiar, and it taunted him. Disgusted him. Intrigued him. But, nothing to worry about, he was in control. His hand searched for the second apple he kept nearby.

"Do not tempt me, Tetsuya, or you will regret it…" Akashi murmured absentmindedly, letting out a gentle groan.

"Eh?" Kuroko didn't catch what his captain had said, far too preoccupied with his escape. It seemed he got himself trapped and tangled up in the shirt. He was now a baby blue caterpillar, wriggling in a cottony cocoon.

Akashi's pouted lips quivered, daring to betray him. One thin red eyebrow quirked up incredulously.

_Tetsuya, you look ridiculous… _

"What was that? Is something wrong, Akashi-kun? You sound kind of dispirited, somehow…"

Akashi sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, nothing. Your little speech there was just so inspiring, yet your diction and appearance didn't match up at all."

He simpered at the sardonic apology that followed.

"Here, let me help you out of that. Honestly, Tetsuya…"

He took a risk and clasped the hem of Kuroko's shirt, meticulously peeling it off the rest of the way. When his touch was close to Kuroko's cheeks and ears, he could feel the heat emanating from them. Once Kuroko was free, Akashi could see how incredibly embarrassed and agitated he was. He was frowning, glancing away in another direction. His hair was stubbornly sticking up at odd ends.

It just made Kuroko look even more appetizing, truth be told.

Akashi, who now was sitting adjacent to an adorably half naked Kuroko, worried about how he will keep his restraint. While stripping off his socks, the shirtless boy was feebly attempting to divert his bashfulness by starting up a conversation. Something about growth spurts and protein shakes, but the smoothness of Kuroko's words turned into melodic clouds that had no meaning.

He wanted to do all and everything to him, really. While Kuroko was right there, his mind became foggy and filtered with only simple actions he longed to execute.

Fuss with Tetsuya's hair, smell it, stroke it, _**yank it**_.

Take his hand, play with it, kiss his knuckles, suck on his fingers.

Hold him, breathe him, caress him, _**corrupt him**_.

_Make him mine._

_**Mine**__._

_I warned you, Tetsuya._

"An—A-_Ahh!?_ _O-Oww_…A—Akashi-kun, wha_—?_"

Before he could stop himself, it was too late. The impulse he had been working so hard to vanquish was running its course, and his mouth was on Kuroko's pulse. He couldn't control himself, after all. Spur of the moment, as most things were. Kuroko in profile looked just as handsome. Kuroko's neck was just so exposed, a _lot_ of him was, his skin so pale and untouched. Until now.

Until now, Akashi wasn't amorously dragging his teeth along his teammate's collarbone, gnawing and kissing the blades of his shoulders. One way or another, one of his hands meshed into Kuroko's unkempt hair, pulling at the strands. The other was boldly tracing over Kuroko's spine, the pads of his fingers memorizing every sinewy muscle and curve, every protruding bone and vein.

**Didn't I?**

At last, he could savor the salty-sour sapor that saturated Kuroko, and feel the pounding of his heart against his chest as he held him. Or maybe it was Akashi's own heart that was palpating fretfully, hungrily, regretfully. He couldn't be too sure, for his mind was a blur of depraved passion.

Though he seemed outside himself, Akashi made a note of every area he touched, and where his fondling and suckling affected Kuroko most. For example, he found that when he rolls his teeth along Kuroko's nipples, it made the other boy cry out obscenely. A rare occurrence, indeed.

"So, Tetsuya, as suspected. You're sensitive here, hmm?"

"W-Wait, well, I—I…guess it would appear so…"

Akashi hummed his amusement and acknowledgement, circling his wet tongue around the nub, so pink and erect. That got a rise out of the phantom player, causing him to gasp.

"_P-Please…"_

Akashi pretended not to listen, leaning in to leave tender kisses over the trail of bruises that was now strewn across Kuroko's neck. Bite marks were also visibly dotted along his shoulders, on his left hip-bone. He kissed and lapped at the damage done as if remorseful.

Curiously, Kuroko hadn't put up much of a struggle at all, even if he was radiating hesitation and awkwardness. Instead, he simply clung onto the redhead, too flustered to always keep eye contact. But, Akashi was keen on the way Kuroko arched his back, as if needing more attention.

Grinning, Akashi abruptly diverted from his affectionate change in pace, biting down hard on Kuroko's neck again. This time, hard enough to break the skin, hard enough to make him scream. Just once, he'd like to hear it. Kuroko kept silent, gritting his teeth.

"Akashi-kun, are you done yet?"

"Not yet."

Akashi was too preoccupied with the redness that deliberately bloomed and flowed from the abrasion he created, trying to lick it up.

"Please, enough of this."

"Then _make me stop_."

"Fine. Maybe this will—"

Those who come to know Kuroko will realize that he has this talent of remaining perfectly calm and unwavering. No one ever knows what Kuroko is really thinking or what sort of emotions are coursing through his psyche.

_**No one knows Kuroko like Akashi does. **_

Akashi is confident he can read anyone; everyone's just so simple like that, and Kuroko is no exception. Although, he will admit that he is _different_ from everyone else. He will admit that, as he's staring into Kuroko's eyes, he can relish in the thrilling sense of ambivalence if even for just a moment.

For an absolute being that can see the future, Kuroko's probably the only person who could give him the smallest sense of wonder and trepidation.

Akashi smiles, smug yet in suspense, waiting only half a second to pass before everything hazes and melts. Kuroko grabs a tuft of bright red hair; his scalp will remember that slight twinge.

Suddenly, he can feel something moist and warm tickling his lips. To Akashi's surprise, Kuroko is cupping his face and kissing him. Now it is his turn to freeze and feel dense, but not for long.

_Good move, Tetsuya._

He responds eagerly, smirking and cocking his head to the side as he deepens the kiss.

Minutes tick away into meaninglessness as they swap spit, the sounds of their lip-smacking and moaning filling the locker room to the hilt. Akashi is breathless when Kuroko withdraws, though disappointment quickly folds over his demeanor.

But before he can speak of it, Kuroko slides his tongue along Akashi's lips, nice and slowly. Akashi says nothing, searching for an explanation within that icy gaze. He doesn't understand, but it feels good. He then comprehends that Kuroko is coaxing his mouth open, and feels his cheeks go red for the first time in his life.

He exhales lasciviously, relaxing, closing his eyes—and then _**yelps in pain**_.

"Tet-_Tetsuya!_"

Akashi was in such a state of shock he nearly slipped off the bench. That would have been so regal of him. He now stood over Kuroko, having an irrational need to feel taller at that moment. His lip felt swollen.

Kuroko had actually taken a bite out of his lower lip. He couldn't believe it. When he wiped the corner of his mouth, he saw what was seeping down his chin; a line of blood.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Akashi threw an astonished glare at Kuroko, who was just sitting there impassively and wrapping his arms around himself, hiding the many hickeys that were still fresh on his flesh. His hand covered the bloody infliction on his neck.

_So unpredictable and daring. Always keeping me guessing. _

_**Not afraid to oppose me.**_

_That is why I like you, Tetsuya. I like you very, very much._

"Akashi-kun…You're bleeding."

Kuroko's concern was genuine and was becoming more and more vexed, for Akashi never looked happier. The captain was blissful as he bent to retrieve his forgotten fruit, not a care in the world, not even if blood was staining his uniform. Before he headed through the exit, he tossed the apple in the air and caught it, taking a vociferous bite out of it.

_**CRUNCH.**_

"Nothing to worry about, Tetsuya. Care for an apple?"


End file.
